Gordon Harlowe
Gordon Harlowe is a sniper in the retinue of Rogue Trader Inductos Corpulus. He was born on the Agri World Solitude. History Gordon Harlowe was born to farmers, one human, one Solitude hawkman. He never knew his parents, as they died when he was very young. He was raised by his uncle, Ulysses Hawkins, who, along with his mother, was a Solitude hawkman. Solitude hawkmen were notorious sharp-shooters, a skill after which they were named, along with their miraculous eye-sight. Gordon inherited mostly human traits, although he has eye-sight on par with a fullblooded hawkman. He is also, like all hawkmen, colour-blind. In addition, he grows claws instead of nails, like hawkmen. Ulysses was a farmer by profession, and a renowned marksman. Ever since Gordon was able to hold a gun, he was trained in the usage of firearms. He quickly developed an aptitude for handguns, particularly stub revolvers. Besides being trained to be a marksman, he was also a farm hand on his uncle's farm, and as such had a basic understanding of farming. When Gordon was in his mid-teens, he met a girl, Zia Hobbs. He became infatuated with her quite rapidly, and started doing stupid and reckless things to get her attention. Most of the time he'd try to impress her with his above-average agility, or near-mastery in the use of firearms. Most of the time, he'd get himself hurt, but, by hawkman standards, managed to brush it off quickly, seeing as humans are more resilient and tough than hawkmen, and despite this, Zia would become somewhat angry with him for getting hurt. Eventually, he managed to accidentally impress her when he gave his food to a starving orphan, and she became more fond of him. After a while, Zia started to reciprocate Gordon's feelings, and they started dating. Personality Gordon is known to be a sarcastic and humorous person, and was known to joke about anything. The ones close to him knew that this was a coping mechanism for traumas he had suffered in his younger days, and that he was actually quite a sad man on the inside. The first one in the retinue to notice was Inductos, who also had to deal with a traumatic past. He had the tendency to name his weapons with female names, and has sometimes been mistaken for talking about a woman he loved, when he was in reality talking about one of his firearms. Abilites and Traits Gordon is one of the most skilled marksmen in the galaxy, at least according to himself, though there is truth in that he is skilled. He is quite skilled at building and modifying firearms, also. Due to him being part Solitude hawkman, he has extraordinary vision, roughly equal to that of a full hawkman. He can see much further than a normal human, and far clearer, an ability which has aided him quite a lot in his days as a sharpshooter. In addition to his vision, he is colourblind, like all hawkmen, and can't distinguish between red and green. Hawkmen are mostly blind to red, and so is Gordon. Equipment *'Sniper Rifle ''"Daria"' *'Stub Revolvers "Hannah" & "Sigyn"' *'Custom Stubgun "Vera"' *'Bolt Pistol "Katherine"' *'Shotgun "Olivia"' *'Boltgun "Adelaide"' *'Laspistol "Jane"''' Vessels and Vehicles Relations Allies and Friends Inductos Corpulus Gordon and Inductos first met when Inductos was on a mission to hunt Gordon down. Though Inductos had Gordon cornered, he managed to escape, much to Inductos' displeasure. They clashed several more times before Gordon became Inductos' first retinue member. Though they were initially rivals, they warmed up to one another eventually, leading to Inductos inviting Gordon to his retinue. Inductos is one of the closest friends that Gordon has ever had, and vice versa. Ulysses Hawkins Gordon's uncle, Ulysses Hawkins, was the person who raised Gordon. It was from Ulysses that Gordon learned the art of shooting. Though there was a differance in talent, due to Ulysses being a full Solitude Hawkman, and Gordon only being half Hawkman, he still learned quickly, but just slowly enough for it to annoy Ulysses. Though they did both harbour genuine care for one another, such as that of a father and son. Zia Hobbs Zia Hobbs was a hawkwoman, and Gordon's wife. Amyntor Horatius Amyntor Horatius is the person in Inductos Corpulus' retinue that Gordon dislikes the least, except for Inductos himself. Amyntor was a Devastator sergeant in a now-destroyed chapter over a century in the past. Svetomir Kaolin Jessica Greene Gannicus Garrick Virinius Nanuq Enemies Quotes About By Trivia Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Abhumans